


Good Morning

by Wi1dCard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: A friend encouraged me to post this, Drabble, F/F, First Post, Fluff, Short, Team Mystic, Team Mystic (Pokemon), Team Valor, Team Valor (Pokemon), bland candy, blandela, candelanche, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dCard/pseuds/Wi1dCard
Summary: Blanche wakes Candela up for work.
Relationships: Blanche & Candela (Pokemon), Blanche/Candela (Pokemon)
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning

“Candela.”

“Mmrrph...”

“Candela. Wake up.”

“Mmmph.”

“I mean it.” Blanche sighed. Their hair was pulled into a messy bun as opposed to its normal sleek ponytail, Candela could blearily see, and they were wearing their glasses. “We have lots of work to do. Get up.”

“Fight me, Blanche...” She groaned and sat up in her bed. “Who cares about work anyway...?” She mumbled without thought. Of course, she cared deeply about her work and her job, but not while five more minutes of sleep seemed to be the highest priority.

“Theres coffee at the office,” Blanche stated.

Candela huffed and pulled herself out of bed, catching a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. She’d fallen asleep in a tee shirt emblazoned with the logo of a Pokémon tournament from two years ago and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was a horrendous mess and her left cheek had nap lines all over it. Blanche smiled a little, clearly amused at Candela’s shiftless appearance.

“Don’t laugh at me, four eyes.” Candela snapped playfully. 

“I wasn’t laughing,” Blanche smiled a bit more, showing their teeth. A rare occurrence.

“Your eyes are laughing.” She stood up and gently took their hand. She wordlessly pecked them on the cheek and ran off to the kitchen to get coffee.

Blanche followed her, red faced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts and suggestions since I’m new to AO3. Thanks again!


End file.
